The Administrative Core (AdminCore) will be established as an integrated, priority-setting consortium involving multiple participating institutions with collaborative programmatic involvement from NIAID with the PD to advance the science and enhance potential product outcome. The operations and management function is designed to provide administrative support that facilitates scientific collaborations and efficient use of resources. To best serve the interest of the Center, the AdminCore will be centralized at the Public Health Research Institute of New Jersey Medical School-UMDNJ. The AdminCore will be overseen by the Center PD, who will be supported by a program administrator (50% FTE) and a financial director (15% FTE) to coordinate and manage all administrative support functions. To support the Center objectives, the AdminCore will organize regular meetings ofthe investigators, their collaborators (and subcontractors) and Scientific Cores. In addition the AdminCore will arrange for meetings ofthe Executive Committee and the annual meeting of the External Scientific Advisory Committee. The AdminCore will produce and submit the annual progress report to the NIH, and will coordinate research publications, meeting presentations of study results and any logistics related to travel. The CETR Administrative Core will have the following Specific Aims:1. To establish a highly efficient operations and management structur that provides essential oversight, guidance and support services to the CETR Program Leaders and integrates a Scientific Advisory Committee and the NIAID Program representative as strategic advisors. 2. To promote the flow of information, prioritization of compound development, and resource allocations by supporting regular reviews, and to manage regulatory issues and the preparation of interim and year-end reports. 3. To establish a product development strategy that addresses logistics for intellectual property filings and licensing opportunities and negotiations. 4. To coordinate publications and presentations of results arising from these studies.